Mass Insert Codex
by Dunestyler
Summary: this will be the Codex of the Mass Effect: Mass Insert - The Community Story Project. starting with the rule page and, later on, the index.


**Hey guys.**

 **this is a new project... actually an Idea, which I had...**

 **I thought: why don't we all simply create something new? a story of our combined effort?**

 **so... here are the rules:**

1\. no one's a super soldier, an N7 or a godlike being. everyone is mostly a grunt, except from those in ships.

2\. ships up to a size of Frigates can be handled by one person, if you want it bigger, you need more guys.

3\. it starts, at most, a month before the reaper wars.

4\. everyone is human (if you have a ship you may also have a mixed crew)

5\. everyone simply appears out of nowhere, yes. but tech-level is limited to that of the ME-verse.

6\. important events may be altered by you showing up.

7\. co-written scenes or chapters are majorly encouraged. As is chatting among your different inserted characters. This is a community project, not one for solo guys.

8\. everyone who wants to participate may do so. No one needs to be a known community member, nor does anyone have to have a story out before submitting a scene/chapter

9\. if you go for Infantry you'll have a squad of up to 5 guys aside from yourself. This is optional, though.

10\. your scenes/chapters have to be submitted with a name you want to be seen as in the story. Credits will always go to those who have written it.

11\. your chapters/scenes may be edited by the administrators of this story to match the whole or match into the theme of a chapter. Further, the time chapter/scene is integrated into the chapter is chosen by said administrators, again to provide a matching progression.

12\. you may die and aren't lucky all the time. but you may also "respawn" as something else. the administators will determine whether or not you may respawn in a certain instance, or not

13\. before posting an edited chapter you will be shown the changes to your scene/chapter and may decide if you allow it to be uploaded the way it was edited.

14\. non-military space characters such as smugglers or simple everyday civilians fighting for survival are permitted, even encouraged - wars don't only take place between armies and this goes especially strong for the Reaper War. However not everyone can be Han Solo. Garrus already fills Chewbaka's spot in ME. And remember: it was a farmer that blew up the death star.

15\. Reaper ships aren't all battle oriented. There are transports and escorts that are frigate sized, meaning that not every engagment with Reapers in space will end up with your ship torn in tinny little bits.

16\. You may deem to write yourself as a scientist or make a bigger use of special terms and the opportunities which technology offers for your characters, however if such is the case make sure you have a talk with the administrators.

17\. Most characters aren't lone wolves, this story is targeting the psychological aspect of human psyche often. Your character should have hopes and dreams, maybe a family he's trying to save or fighting to avenge.

18\. your contribution may be a one-shot, just as much as it may be a several-chapters/scenes story-in-a-story. example(more than one scene): you and your family (maybe close friends of you or your family members, too.) are survivors of an initial attack on your homeworld (homeworld = world you were born on) and try to survive the reaping. example(one-shot): you met up with Task Force Arcturus in the Battle of Arcturus and were blown to bits.

29\. chance encounters with other contributers' characters are encouraged. example: above mentioned family meets a group of soldiers, led by the other contributer, who is part of an evacuation effort.

20\. the editing is not a substitution for a beta. Try to contribute scenes as flawless as possible to you. The Administrator has the authority to reject a scene/chapter which is a chore to read.

21\. racism and other themes of discrimination on humans is prohibited, if not matching the Mass Effect Universe.

22\. your characters may be part of Cerberus or any other organization, but have to stay human in species.

23\. only exception to the 'only-human' rule are poems or the like, which you may feel free to load up, as well.

 **if you want to see what's up until now go to this link:**

 **redir?resid=6AA124A49DC5920C!106 &authkey=!ALu5DLIHvF0atXQ&ithint=folder%2c**

 **so, if you want to upload your stuff (I'll add a scene of my own later on) go to:**  
 **redir?resid=6AA124A49DC5920C!107 &authkey=!AAQDdaQxBlcMMvI&ithint=folder%2c**

 **you may also ask me for a link personally**


End file.
